


New Beginnings

by Dzuljeta



Series: Who! Advent Calendar 2018 [24]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Desire, F/M, Fluff, Implications, Merry Christmas, Romance, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Sometimes, well-meant ideas can only bring trouble...  But not today.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Advent Calendar 2018, day twenty-four.**

* * *

**New Beginnings  
**

 

The Doctor’s hands slowly travelled down Rose’s gorgeous evening dress, trying to finally trace the place where the bloody zipper going down her back has begun.

Rose was giggling, giddy with excitement, just like a teenager.

“This bloody zipper refuses to listen to me,” the Doctor grumbled. “Are you sure you want to keep it undamaged? I’m sure your mother wouldn’t mind! I can get you any dress, from any planet across the galaxy!” 

The girl shook her head, saying nothing. The only thing Jackie has asked from Rose when giving it to her was wearing this particular gown on Christmas, because the mother has sworn she was assured wearing this on Christmas was only going to bring her happiness.

The Doctor sighed heavily. He agreed, the dress has fitted her like a glove, which has only made it more complicated for him to remove it off her without tearing this  _ special  _ dress up by accident.

 

_ Help?  _ The Time Lord was growing desperate.  _ I will soon begin to think the TARDIS holds some grudge against me, Rose. Your mum has at least asked me kindly. Well. Kind of. _

Rose grinned at him, knowing what her tongue-touched smiles were doing to the Doctor.

“I know what you mean! But I can’t undo the zipper myself, it’s where I can’t reach it and-”

The alien knew this was one of the most important things for them both - a telepathic bond could never be fully complete without lunging into the Time Lord life without looking back. The telepathic bond has meant a connection with the one meant for you forever.

Telepathic communication. Mind-reading. Telepathic sex. All of this and more was going to be theirs… Once the dress was finally off.

However, the old girl has decided to only complicate the situation further, dimming the lights aboard and enhancing the Time Lord’s frustration to new levels.  _ What? What is wrong with you, TARDIS? _

The ship has enlightened the catch of the zipper, at long last.

It was broken.

* * *

 

The Doctor did not have any chance to get hysterical, as the dress has very fittingly slipped off Rose’s body with very little help from the young Time Lady.

Instead of doing anything to encourage the Doctor, however, she shrugged, amused .

“Not only have I been waiting for hours for you to finally free me from this because of the old girl clearly enjoying having you exasperated,” she teased, ignoring the hungry looks he was bathing her in. 

_ Rose, Rose! You  _ dare  _ to stand here and tease me, wearing, well, next to nothing while I’m dying with the need to finally- _

The Time Lady did not intend to stop, even if she herself could barely manage to keep her desire under control, knowing it has only been a matter of minutes before they have given in into what was supposed to be an introduction to their forever.  _ Tough! I think you might want to undress first, yeah? _

The Doctor blinked at her. “Is this me, or do you intend to make us get married naked? Preposterous!”

He grinned at her anyway, knowing that from this moment on, nothing was ever going to be the same.  _ Only better. So, so much better. _

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!


End file.
